Apocatastasis
by liferegrets
Summary: The ultimate reconciliation between the light and darkness...when will they meet? Sasusaku


**A/N: **Hello readers, long time no see! I'm once again starting a new fic but this one is very very different from the others I've done…if it's a good thing or a bad thing please tell me in a review…I'm dying to know what readers are feeling!

One more thing…

…the cast of Naruto tends to take upon different roles…except two. (Hmm…I wonder whom? )

Summary: _The ultimate reconciliation between light and darkness…when will they meet?_

Enjoy the fic!

…

I: Godsend 

_Love is a canvas furnished by Nature and embroidered by imagination._

_-Voltaire_

Stained glass windows filled the walls of the cathedral as the silk curtains draped the edges of the prayer room, dancing with the fragrant winds blowing through the doors. A bereaving statue of the Magi was situated upon the center of the room, its face smooth from the constant cleaning while its face was sad from past tragedies which remarkably stood out from the rest of the body. The stone templates on the walls juxtaposing the statue gave the room a dull glow, the picturesque portraits of past saints adding to the divine effect.

A petite girl, often mistaken for a child, walked through the doors with gentle steps, as she clutched between her small hands a clean rag.

She was strikingly beautiful, with malachite green eyes and rosy cheeks, and an unusual colour of pink for her hair, though it would be unable for others to tell since she was wearing a dark olive cloak.

She walked gracefully yet timidly past the stone figure of the Magi towards the portrait of a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair wearing a shining crown upon her head, as a Victorian dress veiled her body. The woman's face held a distant longing, but at the same time was full of courage and wisdom…

…as expected for a queen.

The small girl smiled gently as she began cleaning the elaborate frame, which was crested with sparkling pieces of gold and silver, and hummed a sad tune through her full pink lips as she adoringly stared at the woman, unaware of the steady confident footsteps headed towards her way.

"Sakura."

There was only one person in the whole world that was able to call her name with the same coldness yet gentleness that he inserted just for the sake of her.

The girl dropped her rag in surprise and turned to face her caller, the cloak falling off of her face to reveal a fair maiden.

She turned to see a dear person standing at the doorway, his face void of any emotion, but his onyx eyes revealing so much more.

His stance meant pride, his handsome face partly covered from raven bangs, his built yet slender frame commanding authority with the help of a rapier attached to his belt.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

The girl ran towards her caller, enveloping the boy in a warm hug, her head only reaching up to his sharp chin. The boy, awkward yet accustomed to the girl's behavior, responded with a pat on her back and a gentle hand on her head.

"T-This is so sudden, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke sighed as she began crying, and looked through his pouch, which was attached to his belt for a small handkerchief.

"Here. But I want it back."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You still have this…?"

Memories flooded back into her head, those sweet cherished memories that she kept at the back of her brain in fear of forgetting them. After all…she had thought she had lost a reality once.

She began wiping her tears with the ochroid handkerchief, as Sasuke looked exasperated yet concerned that she'll never stop. From years of experience, he knew that this was able to go on for hours.

"Sakura…"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's cape in her fists and began wailing louder, all the more looking as a child instead of the beautiful maiden. Sasuke, officially uncomfortable, wrapped his arms around her, in a desperate attempt to get her to stop.

He sighed as she began hiccupping, a sure sign that she had finished her cry. Sasuke, a boy of few words, felt inclined to say something, and he did.

"Don't worry, Sakura…I'll be here."

…

"Count Orochimaru-sama…the heir of the Uchiha Knights is back."

A grotesque figure with long ebony hair and chartreuse yellow eyes turned abruptly to face its speaker. The man resembled everything the peasants called a "vampire," his sharp fangs and his ashen pale skin only proving them right.

His claw-like fingers brushed against his finely stitched corset, until it made its way up to rest on his chin.

"…I see."

Orochimaru turned towards his servant, a mere traitor knight whom he had taken in during his youth. With platinum hair and spectacles to enhance his eyesight, he had trained with the knight Uchiha Sasuke in his younger days and partly served as his teacher, before he had run off suddenly for a mysterious reason.

"Count Orochimaru-sama…?

The candelabras in the room suddenly vanquished, and the servant was sure he was able to see a phantasmagoria of evil unveiling itself from his lord…and after all these years…it was still able to send a chill up his spine.

"Hmm…Kabuto…this news you bring…"

Kabuto watched with an accompaniment of an eerie silence before his master began continuing, his eyes trying to focus on anyone but him. Kabuto twitched when he saw the nefarious smile upon his face, and knew there was a calamity waiting to happen, for this man…this monster…was the devil himself.

…_and he sold his own soul to the devil._

"…falls right into my plan."

…

Sasuke gingerly placed the Sakura in her bed, making sure she was comfortable. She had been a sick girl since she was a child, and Sasuke knew with guilt that his abrupt leaving had only helped her ailment strengthen.

He had expected her to fall asleep after she had cried, for he had remember all too often from his childhood.

He brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks even through his black leather glove. He stood out so much in her room; everything feathery soft and white, while he, covered with dark cloaks and capes, stood out like a sore thumb.

He sat on her bed for a while, staring at her, wondering what the years had done to change his best friend into this beautiful fifteen-year-old girl.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, after all…_a demon can't fall in love with an angel…_

…_can he?_

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to be met by familiar face standing in the doorway, appearing to be engrossed in a nearby oil painting of himself and Sakura, as children. He stood up with ease and walked towards him with grace and eyed the man with familiarity.

"That goes for you too…Kakashi."

…

"So the rumors are true…"

Sasuke eyed his former teacher with suspicion, focusing on that unwavering grin that often made him think there was something wrong with him…a little bit on the insanity side.

"What rumors?"

Kakashi began roaming through the library, where years ago he had taught his three students with much passion and ease, though it didn't appear so, and he had to admit that those nostalgic moments were the best in his life.

He stared at his protégé, the unusual eyes that were able to turn into crimson, as one of his own

was able to, and sighed.

"…Legendary second heir of the Uchihas…the second son of the late Duke Uchiha…the boy prodigy who was knighted at the age of ten…while his brother—"

"I don't have a brother."

Kakashi watched his former student turn his back on him, and eyed from his available eye the rapier that was attached to his waist.

"So the second rumor is also true then…"

Sasuke slightly turned his head, his back still facing his teacher.

"The first son of the Uchihas…Uchiha Itachi is killed by his own brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke left.

…

"Sakura!"

The girl turned and squirmed in her bed, wanting a few more minutes of sleep, knowing the caller was going to turn ferocious in a few more minutes.

She adamantly kept her eyes closed as the caller began shaking her shoulders, and screaming in an obnoxious voice.

"SA-KU-RA!"

Sakura abruptly sat up, for no one was made by God to endure such a screeching sound. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned her head, to be met by sparkling blue eyes quite similar to her own.

"I-Ino…what are you doing here?"

Ino sighed, for she knew waking Sakura from a slumber was harder than anyone can ever imagine.

"Is it true, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her friend, confusion plastered on her gentle face.

"Is what true?"

Ino grinned sadistically, her hand clasping over Sakura's, as her eyes hid a mischievous glint behind the sea of blue.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke really back?"

…

He sat on the steps of the magnificent castle, staring onto the distance, contemplating if coming back was really the right decision. He carefully removed the leather glove off of his hand, to reveal pale fingers facing back at him.

His fists clenched.

He was still able to see the sight of blood covering his fingers, the blood of his own kin splattering upon his hand like rain on a windowsill. He closed his eyes, only to be met with the stench of death, the vagrant aroma having nowhere else to go but to settle on the crevices of his hands and fingers.

He put his glove back onto his hand, sensing a familiar presence nearing too close for his comfort.

"Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke turned, only to be met by a powerful punch to his square jaw. He tenderly touched his jaw, feeling the broken bones in his chin, and smirked as he felt blood form a trail down his mouth.

"Hmph…Prince Dobe…dumb as always."

Naruto was greeted with the same punch to his jaw line, responding with a grin as he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"I missed that."

Sasuke nodded.

"Aa."

They exchanged a brief moment of mutual respect as Naruto turned to enter back into the castle, knowing from their years of brotherly friendship that Sasuke would follow from a brief exchange of glances.

They walked with ease through the well-adorned garden, ignoring the servants who were still dumbfounded to see the heir of the Uchihas back; they had presumed he was dead.

"So…did'ya kill him?"

Sasuke twitched from the ease in which Naruto was addressing the sensitive matter.

"Aa."

He watched as Naruto out of habit put his arms behind his head, showing a sign that he was relaxed, in which he often did in his younger years. He smirked as he noticed his dumb childhood friend had grown too, he was the same height as Sasuke, and the childish scrawny boy now developed into the slender grown teen…only one feature seemed to remain the same…the sparkling azure eyes holding a burning ambition.

"I still love her you know."

"Aa."

Sasuke pretended to remain impassive of the previous statement, pretending to be focused on the magnificent sight before him. Watching this scenery again after three years of nightmare had made him ultimately appreciate the small insignificant items in life.

"…She still loves you, you know."

"Aa."

_I still love her too._

…

"S-Sasuke-kun…Naruto…"

The two turned to see Sakura timidly poking her head behind the tree, her friends watching him in suspicion as he eyed Sakura.

He knew he had known their names once…but it had seemed so long ago and too insignificant to remember. He knew that the short girl with ivory eyes was the heiress of Duke Hyuuga, and cousin to his eternal rival Hyuuga Neji; he also knew that the girl with the awkward yet suited buns in her hair was a dear friend of Hyuuga Neji, notorious for her unladylike behavior when handling weapons, which was probably why she was one of Hyuuga Neji's few friends.

But he was able to reluctantly remember the blonde standing right next to the timid Sakura with unrequited love written all over her face. He didn't remember her name exactly, just her loud screeches during their school days when all of them were tutored together.

"What is it, Sakura?"

Sasuke noted the concern in her voice and walked casually over to her, Naruto watching with yearning the scene before his eyes. The girls behind began creeping away, the Hyuuga heiress and the friend of Neji's restraining the blonde before she can disturb the team's moment.

"You guys still are always fighting…"

Sakura scolded as she reached to wipe the blood off of Sasuke's pale face. She looked behind and motioned for Naruto to come.

"Naruto…is that how you greet Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, accustomed to the behavior of the two. She took out a different handkerchief and began to dab Naruto's chin, knowing fully well this was to be expected when they caught sight of each other.

"Ahh…But Sakura-chan…the bastard deserved it."

Sasuke grunted.

Sakura began involuntarily pressing the handkerchief down on Naruto's chin harder.

"Oww, that hurts, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stopped and blushed.

"Ahh…sorry, Naruto." She finished by applying a bandage to his chin, knowing that it was going to come off again. She placed an extra wrap in Naruto's hand, along with Sasuke's.

"Take a good care of yourself, Naruto…I already have too much people to worry about." Sakura said, smiling at Sasuke adoringly.

"Sure, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, grinning.

The three suddenly heard the loud bells at the zenith of the castle resounding through the garden, and Sasuke nostalgically remembered the vivid memories as the three raced into the castle for dinner, he and Naruto racing to leave Sakura behind, then racing back to see who was going to bring her back first.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke while he returned with an all too familiar smirk, and the two raced off, leaving a dumbfounded yet amused Sakura behind.

…

"I was always better than you, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke smirked as he heard Naruto yelling to him with excitement. The rush of the past gave the two a thrilling burst of energy, and the two, brothers in everything except blood, relinquished the feeling of competitiveness the two had missed so much.

"Dream on, dobe."

Naruto jumped over crowds of servants, racing with incredible speed and velocity while Sasuke seemed like he was flying, his agile jumps and dexterity in the air lingering a few seconds too long for the normal human.

Sasuke and Naruto grinned as they saw the white door approaching closer to them, Naruto smiling as the aroma of food visited his nose, another reason for him to win.

The two stopped abruptly in front of the door, both knowing it was a tie.

Both began to get ready to retrieve Sakura, and raced off in opposite directions, remembering well the forgotten routes to the garden.

Naruto, however, stopped, watching the unaware Sasuke's back shrinking in the distance. His grin began to waver until it became a quiet smile.

"Sasuke…you've already got her anyway."

…

"Sakura…"

Sasuke panicked as he saw her form lying in the distance. He knew she was weak, and he began cursing at himself as he ran towards her still form.

He shook her shoulders, desperate for her to wake up. It would kill both him and Naruto if she died from something they couldn't protect her from…something as trivial as a stupid disease.

"Wake up, Sakura…"

Sasuke watched as Sakura moaned, and his eyes began to soften from relief as her half-open eyes stared at him in confusion.

"W-What…?"

She was embraced by an intimate hug from Sasuke, his arms wrapping around her frail body protectively, possessively, unconsciously making sure that nothing…heaven or hell…God or Devil…was going to set them apart.

Sasuke released Sakura from his grasp, to be met with confused innocent eyes…the innocence…that proved both Sasuke and Naruto were human. Sakura watched as his eyes turned crimson, the hairs on her spine rising.

"S-Sasuke-kun…what's wrong—"

"Nothing…nothing's wrong."

Sakura watched Sasuke with concern as his eyes retreated to his original onyx colour, which she and a few others were the only ones to have been able to see.

Sasuke helped Sakura rise and started picking the plants out of her hair. A giggle broke the intense tension as Sasuke stopped to make sure she was sane…after all…no one usually laughed after they saw his cursed family mark, the Sharingan.

"Sakura…are you okay?"

Sasuke unconsciously masked his voice with concern, as he was able to see, through the darkness, her illuminating green eyes. His face, showing worry, soon masqueraded back to its icy façade of impassiveness.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun…I just fell asleep."

Sasuke sighed.

"I see." Sasuke silently scolded himself, for being such a child as to leave Sakura in the dark to play his stupid child games with Naruto, and also for worrying so much when she had been sleeping. He promised himself, at that moment, as he stared yearningly at Sakura's emerald eyes, that he would never leave her alone again…

…_never again._

The feeling he felt when she didn't wake up, the feeling of your stomach enveloping itself, the feeling of your mind slowly consumed in eternal darkness, the feeling of hopelessness…of never seeing the light at all…he never wanted to feel that again.

He was just too caught up in the moment.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance as he watched the girl in front of him. He slowly took off his statuesque cloak off of his shoulders, and placed them on the blushing Sakura…who had been in this situations many times before his leaving, still found the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't come outside without a cloak…you're already sick."

It came out harsher than he had expected the words to, and he felt guilty as her smile faded. Before she would consume herself with guilt, because Sasuke knew her so well as to predict every response, he spoke softly.

"Everyone wants you to get better…especially the dobe…" Sasuke avoided eye contact with her, but knew her jade eyes were already gleaming with joy.

"And me."

…

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the grand dining room, not surprised to see Naruto already seated and eating as if there were no tomorrow.

After three years of returning to this place, and his life goal accomplished, Sasuke was able to marvel at the beauty he had so consistently ignored during his stay here.

The chandeliers on the ceiling gave the immense room a cheerful glow, an item expected at such a festivity, and Sasuke was able to see the outside of the castle through the giant window as curtains helped the winds blow into the dining room. He snapped out of his awe as he heard a playful squeal that he knew all too well was emanating from Sakura.

He watched as she hugged the woman he knew from his twelve years of stay in this castle.

"Queen…Tsunade-sama." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

He was now able to notice that everyone was here, including his teacher, his rivals, and his enigmatic godfather that sadistically smiled to him as he entered the room. He remained to stand proud, seeming to stay unaffected by the curious stares and the loathing glares emerging from his return. Besides Naruto, who continued eating his food as if he were a starved dog, everyone was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well…"

Sasuke eyed the queen as she began to speak, the rest of the room as silent as it had been when he had opened the doors.

"Heir of Duke Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke…it seems you will soon be granted the title of you deceased father."

Sasuke flinched at the last line, and suddenly felt warmth in his hand, as he turned to see Sakura smilingly encouragingly. He knew that she knew that this is a difficult subject, even for the great majestic Uchiha Sasuke, master of emotions, to address, and she had come willingly to help him, her reassuring aura resonating to him, while Sakura remained completely unaware of the hurt in Naruto's eyes.

"…Yes."

Tsunade nodded at the young knight, and nodded to her assistant Shizune who began writing something down in her scrolls.

"Then let this be the official dinner of promotion of your rank and your return, Duke Uchiha."

Sasuke resumed his icy façade, sitting down next to Sakura who was next to Naruto. Sakura, engaged in her conversation with Naruto, oblivious to the fierce glare Hyuuga Neji gave to Sasuke.

The two rivals began engaging in conversation.

"You should've never came back."

Sasuke glared.

"That is my choice…stay out of this, Hyuuga."

"You are a traitor…you left the manor for your own selfish reasons."

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"You know nothing."

Sasuke abruptly stood from the table and left, caring nothing about the numerous pairs of eyes staring at his retreating form.

Sakura watched in worry and left after him, while Naruto looked at his seat, to find a fork bent entirely in half.

Across the table, Orochimaru watched, a sinister smile plastered over his pale face.

…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him, fearing he would escape again…just like three years ago…

…_without even a goodbye._

Sasuke ignored the desperate frantic calls of Sakura, and ran towards the horse stalls to mount on the fastest horse the manor has to offer and leave this hell…

…_and her._

_There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to go._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke desperately attempted to remain impassive to her yells, she sounded so weak and frail, it was impossible to ignore. Yet he was tired of this, tired of watching everything that reminded him of that man…and tired of the loathing eyes placed in his wake.

Everything in the castle reeked of blood, and he himself was going insane from the horrifying memories of Itachi and him, fighting until death came to greet one of them, the cool blade of its scythe resting on the victim's throat.

"_Sasuke…kun…"_

Sasuke stopped.

"Sakura?"

There was no response, not even the wailing he had been expecting, and he ran back en route from where he had ran from.

"Sakura!"

He ran towards her as she sat on the ground, her face void of any emotion, just endless tears falling and rolling off of her cheeks. Sasuke shook her shoulders gently, the feelings of guilt washing over him again…as if déjà vu had punched him square in the face.

"S-Sasuke…kun…" Sasuke flinched as he heard her whispers, as she gasped for a second of breath in between her sentences.

"…if y-you leave me…I'll die…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and looked at her as the tears fell like rain. Sasuke took her into his arms, grasping her as if she was the source of his life, saying the words he never said to anyone before in his entire life.

"I'm sorry."

_There is one pain I often feel which you will never know…because it is caused by the absence of you._

Sakura stopped crying

…

Sasuke awoke the next morning with surprise as he found himself on his own bed in which he had slept in before his sudden leave. It still retained the same dark atmosphere, except that it seems someone had been cleaning it often, as it remained, after years, without a spec of dust.

'_Sakura…'_

"Ohayo, Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke turned to see his teacher, lazily sitting upon his balcony, reading the famous book written by one of the queen's closest friends.

"Aa."

Sasuke grunted as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had to admit, it was definitely too early for this.

"Where's Sakura?"

Kakashi grinned.

"In her own room of course…did you expect to wake up next to her?"

"Shut up, Kakashi."

He looked around the room, mildly confused of his surroundings and still worried about Sakura's condition. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as his teacher watched, amused.

"…H-How is she?"

Kakashi's eyes gave a small twinkle, as if he was waiting for the question to emerge out of his stoic student's mouth sooner or later.

"She's fine, Sasuke."

Sasuke stayed still for a moment, and regretfully remembered the events of last night.

"I should go visit her…"

Sasuke walked to his closet to cover his well-defined torso with something more suitable. He was shocked to find a plethora of garments; the tunics, corsets, and cloaks all attributed to his particular style.

"…What the hell…"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"…I don't know either." Sasuke responded unbelievingly and picked a random set of clothes from the closet.

"It seems someone besides Sakura was anticipating your return."

…

"Sakura…"

Sasuke watched as she shifted, her face weary and pale, as Sasuke felt the deep feelings of regret pitted in the bottom of his stomach. He gently caressed her ashen cheek, feeling the temperature rising steadily.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke watched in relief as her eyes fluttered open, still half-closed, but luckily conscious.

"…You okay?"

Sakura tiredly nodded, and attempted to get up, only to be pushed gently back on the bed by strong yet forceful arms, guiding her gingerly to where she had laid.

"…don't get up…you're still sick."

Sakura nodded, and reached for the gloved hand that touched her cheek, and started to smile.

"…I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt his throat go dry, the saliva in his mouth empting to the pits of his empty stomach, and felt nothing but the small hand grasping his, saw nothing but the angel before him, and heard nothing but the three words that had echoed through his ears.

'…_I love you…too…but…'_

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched with regret as Sakura began withdrawing her hand from his, the disappearing warmth already felt between his fingers.

"Sakura, I—"

"Well what do we have here?"

Sakura and Sasuke both turned to the source of the voice, and saw frightening silhouette of the Count, as he walked with a gaunt out of the vacant doorway.

"Hello, children…"

Sasuke heard Sakura whimper and grasped her protectively.

"What're you doing here, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke glared at his damned godfather, the man who with his appearance was able to stun and paralyze like Medusa herself.

"I'm quite disappointed, Sasuke-kun…you are greeting me in such a rude manner when I have just come to see dear Lady Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke scowled as Orochimaru began brushed the tip of his rapier, a bronze handle contrasting with Sasuke's silver.

"Get out." Sasuke said, acid dropping with each syllable.

Sasuke felt Sakura tremble and was in more desperate attempt to get the devil-like man out of her room

"Very well, Sasuke-kun…I shall see you later…"

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru left the room, his grasp on Sakura loosening.

…

Sasuke walked through the quiet chambers towards south, the light from the candles on the walls guiding his way. He was dressed in such darkened clothing that he blended with the atmosphere, as if the darkness had consumed him.

The stairway was long and filled with complex spirals, yet Sasuke knew the route by heart. The stone gargoyles in different shapes and forms guided him throughout the passageway.

He finally came upon a grand oak door, as colossal as a mountain, and as if knowing his presence, opened immediately.

"It's a pleasure…to see you finally, Sasuke."

After three long years, the deep baritone voice still retained the ability to send chills down his spine. Sasuke concealed his emotions masterfully, his face not moving a centimeter,

"What do you want, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru's sinister grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"What? Why would you think I would want something from you, Sasuke-kun?…I'm just glad that you have returned safe and sound."

Sasuke remained impassive, unbelieving to a word he said.

"…"

Orochimaru snuck a glance at his Sasuke, intrigued and impressed by his growth and appearance, and once again stole a glance at his rapier.

"…So are the rumors true?"

Sasuke nodded, turning his head away from the distorted figure in front of him.

"I see…"

Orochimaru smiled in satisfaction, earning a suspicious glare from Sasuke across the wide haunted room. The candles began flickering as the remnants began disappearing from the everlasting fire,

Sasuke turned to leave as Orochimaru began to sip the wine of old vintage into his thin lips, savoring its sweet bitterness.

As Orochimaru saw the door close behind him, he smiled sinisterly.

"Kabuto…"

A man in a thick cloak appeared behind Orochimaru's grand oak throne, kneeling.

"Yes, my lord?"

"…get him."

…

"He's been missing for hours, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his childhood sweetheart, noting the vast worry placed upon her beautiful face, her thin eyebrows kneading together in worry.

"He might be just taking a walk, Sakura-chan…"

Naruto watched her response, and his heart tore apart in two as she buried her face in her hands, attempting to suppress the waterfall of tears threatening to fall any second. Naruto hesitated, and did what he always did, a gentle pat on her back.

"Naruto…I'm sorry."

Naruto looked down at her in surprise.

"…why?"

Sakura began hiccupping, unable to stop the dreadful tears from coming out of her sad eyes. Her beautiful face now portrayed a hint of bitter loneliness and melancholia, which had mildly faded during Sasuke's abrupt return, but were now starting to form once again on her pale face.

"Naruto…I'm always insensitive to you and always care about Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

Naruto tried to shush her, saying she was talking nonsense, but Sakura kept continuing.

"No, Naruto…you don't know…but I love you so much too…I'm sorry I can't love you like I love Sasuke-kun…but I still love you so much…"

_Who do you turn to when the only person who can stop you from crying is the one who is making you cry?_

"Sakura-chan, stop."

Sakura stopped, as Naruto gently raised her face to meet his. She stared into the endless sea of blue and couldn't help but wonder when Naruto had become a man. She then stopped thinking with regret, as she realized the only reason she hadn't noticed Naruto's growth was because she had been worrying over Sasuke all this time…completely neglecting the boy—now almost a man— who had cared for her the way she had cared for Sasuke.

And yet she partly knew it wasn't her fault…her devoted love for Sasuke was never her fault. It was her heart's fault.

"Sakura-chan…to the world you may be one person…but to one person you may be the world."

Sakura's eyes widened, shocked from the boy's undying devotion.

"Naruto…"

Naruto's serious face soon turned into the boyish grin Sakura had always been accustomed to seeing, his eyes squinting and the whiskers on his tanned face broadening.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan…I'll find Sasuke-teme for you."

Naruto smiled as Sakura flew into his arms, and for a brief moment in his life, he seemed content with the relationship she was implying between them.

'_You better haven't run away again, you bastard.'_

…

"What do you want with me?"

Sasuke glared into the eyes of four strange captors, one with dirty pink hair, unaccustomed to the bright pink he was used to seeing; another with a grotesque head spurting out of his back side, a disgusting mutation Sasuke had forced himself to avert from flinching; an obese man with a tuft of orange hair in the median of his skull, and lastly, a dark tanned man with extra abnormal arms sprouting out of his ribcages.

"Count Orochimaru wishes to kill you…"

Sasuke watched in mild surprise as the fat one taunted him. He had known Orochimaru had a few tricks up his sleeves, ever since he had volunteered to adopt the orphan Sasuke into his family.

The rumors were everywhere, of how the mysterious and unusually silent Count had adopted the second heir of Duke and Duchess Uchiha, and it had savagely annoyed the Uchiha knight to death.

"…for what reason?"

Sasuke questioned, his voice relatively calm.

"It seems you have been talking too much, Jirobou."

Sasuke looked up from he was fastened to the wall, watching intensely as the silhouette approached closer and closer to where he was trapped.

"What do you want with me, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke attempted to release himself from the chains that bounded him, only to pant in exasperation at the colossal strength of the iron.

"Damn…you…"

"Me?…but why?" Orochimaru smiled as he began walking towards his prisoner. "I merely want your money, Sasuke-kun…and once you die…the Godfather of Uchiha Sasuke…shall inherit his will."

"You fucking bastard."

Orochimaru pretended to look hurt, his hand dramatically placed upon his chest.

"Why, Sasuke-kun! What foul language you speak…maybe it isn't such a shame after all that you shall die."

Orochimaru watched Sasuke struggle with macabre amusement as Sasuke was desperately determined to release himself from the tight grasp of the iron chains.

"Why are you struggling, Sasuke-kun?…you have already accomplished your life goal of avenging your family…it is only appropriate you die now."

'…_if y-you leave me…I'll die…'_

Sasuke wrenched his wrists forward with all his strength, uncaring of the deep bruises that began forming on his pale wrists.

"I won't die by you, you sadistic bastard!"

Orochimaru's eyes closed, and Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru took the rapier from Sasuke's waist and moved forward to stab his wide-open heart.

"Sasuke!"

Orochimaru screamed as a knife plunged through his hand, the blood from his fingers squirting like a water fountain. Sasuke watched morbidly as Orochimaru clutched his hand in agony,

Naruto moved as fast as lightning towards Sasuke, and attempted to free Sasuke from the clutches of the chain but instead was thrown backwards by Kabuto.

"Naruto!"

Kabuto grinned in satisfaction.

"Hmmm….so this is supposedly the successor to the queen?…pathetic."

Naruto began his fight with Kabuto, as they simultaneously whipped out rapiers on each side. Naruto's eyes began glazing to a bright red, and Kabuto flinched as a fear of the old legend of the fox came swept into his brain.

"I'm not scared of you!"

And Kabuto and Naruto soon began their battle.

…

Sasuke writhed in pain as he noticed the black curse marks forming throughout his neck and shoulders. Sasuke bit into his lips until he saw the red liquid oozing out, trying to suppress himself from becoming the devil.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The black marks on Sasuke's body began receding and his skin became the normal pale it had always been.

"Sakura! Get out of here!"

He watched with worry as Sakura ran towards him, keeping his eyes on Orochimaru through his peripheral vision.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched as her face was in front of her, the tears once again threatening to spill. It seemed he was the one always making her cry.

"…I'm sorry."

Sasuke watched Sakura smile, and wondered how one word was able to change her emotions from dreadful crying to a beautiful smile.

He watched as she picked a pin from her hair, a gold hairpin laced with small pearls, and cleverly unlocked the chains grasping his wrists and ankles. Her determination was aspiring, and he couldn't help but feel the small rays of hope radiating from her frail body; everywhere she went and everything she had touched seemed to lighten up with a small ounce of benevolent hope…as if she was some earthen angel with a gorgeous disguise.

"Hold on, Sasuke-kun…I'll get you out of here."

Sasuke watched at Sakura with worry.

"No…get out of here, Sakura."

Sakura ignored the concerned tone that Sasuke rarely spoke with and continued her focus on opening the tight lock. It was only one more…

…one more would set her dear Sasuke-kun _free_.

"I'll kill you before you escape!"

Sasuke and Sakura horrifyingly watched as Orochimaru, with his deranged cadaverous face, horrendously contorted, came charging towards them, Sasuke's magnificent silver rapier in his pale hand.

"Sakura, MOVE!"

"DIE!"

"…no."

Time stopped and everything seemed to freeze, except for the lone tear that managed to escape from Sasuke's eye.

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation…_

…

"_Sasuke-kun…do you remember this place?"_

_Sasuke looked around nostalgically, remembering as clearly as day what this place was, and what this place signified, and yet unable to tell her…unable to look at the beautiful face and admit that the times that he had spent here was the best in his life_

"…_Aa."_

_The pink blossoms rained around the couple, as if welcoming them to the sacred haven. Not many were blessed to see the garden, and a few dared to venture in fear of the queen's behemoth wrath. _

"_Here, Sasuke-kun. You said you wanted it back."_

_Sasuke watched as Sakura took his hand in hers, for once it wasn't covered by the hard leather, and placed a light sun dyed handkerchief in the palm of his blanched hand. He looked up to see Sakura smiling, those twinkles in her jade eyes that after fifteen years of knowing her he was still unable to look away from, and nodded his head._

"…_Hn."_

_His rare use of words always earned him a giggle from Sakura, as she was doing._

"_Sasuke-kun…don't ever leave me, okay?"_

_Sasuke was confused at her expression, in which a part of him noticed that she was still joking around, and yet his heart told him to look deeper into her eyes, in which he was able to the effects that the his disappearance had toiled on her. He raised a ghastly hand to cup her contrasting peach cheek, and felt its warmth radiating from her soft skin, earning another giggle from her._

"_Does that mean a 'yes'?"_

_Sasuke looked deeper into her emerald eyes, and found himself staring back at him, smiling._

"_Aa."_

…

Sasuke watched, horrified, and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"S-Sakura…"

Sasuke felt the cursed marks spread through his body, igniting a fearsome sensation more demonic than he had when he had fought Itachi. He felt his eyes burn bright red, the power of the Sharingan coursing through his body. He had never felt such a power before.

"ARGHH!"

Naruto watched helplessly from his fight with Kabuto but was barely able to make of what was exactly going on, but regrettably understood when he saw the fallen body of his sweetheart on the ground, motionless.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke grabbed one of the multiple knives that were laying on the ground, forming a trail ironically leading to Orochimaru, and savored the pleading look on Orochimaru's eyes.

"N-No…please…"

Sasuke smiled devilishly.

"See you in hell."

Sasuke stabbed relentlessly.

"Sasuke-teme, STOP!"

Sasuke ignored his blonde friend. He didn't know the pain he was going through, and the pain he went through. When his parents died he was sure if another loved one was to die in front of his face again that he would turn insane. Naruto wasn't going to stop him now…especially when he had seemed to love the fallen one more than he had his own parents.

"…stop…Sasuke…kun."

The black on his skin receded, leaving again the ashen pale that had always been since his return. He felt his pupils turn back to his natural black, and felt her presence purify him again as he walked steadily towards her body, now on Naruto's lap.

Sasuke gently took her body from his, feeling Naruto turn around to wipe away his never ending tears. He sees the rapier pierced through her skin, and sees that it has gone deep…so so deep. Yet he chants to her reassuringly, trying to convince her, trying to convince himself, that she was going to be fine…that she was going to be okay…and she wasn't going to leave him like so many others did before him.

"Sakura…just hold on."

Sasuke watched helplessly as her breathing faltered and her pulse slowed abnormally.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I love you."

Sasuke gripped her harder, unwilling to let go.

"Don't say that now, idiot. You're not going anywhere."

Sasuke watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, and realized that tears were rolling down his too. He had been a long time since he had cried.

"N-No…S-Sasuke-kun…I…I love…you so…"

_It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye._

Sasuke watched as she muttered the last words. He felt her cheeks, still surprisingly cold now…and noticed her breathing rate had stopped.

He wanted to shout, to yell, to scream at this damned world and its unfairness…to tear and rip something apart. His anger was overwhelming.

And then he saw the girl in his lap, as serene as dew on a fresh morning, lying peacefully, much like the death of an angel.

He gently laid her on the ground, yearningly watching as her hair formed a halo around her beautiful face. He cupped her cheek gently, savoring the warmness that is rapidly disappearing, and cried, cried like the little boy who sat in the corner watching his parents' dead bodies in his house.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sasuke lowered himself onto the ground, where he was face to face with Sakura. He kissed her cold lips, tasting his salty tears infused with hers.

"I'll be here, don't worry."

And he plunged the silver rapier through his heart.

…

It was autumn.

The golden brown leaves blew gracefully through the garden of the castle, as a lone man walked through the paved roads, leading a never-ending trail to a vacant destination.

The man's expression was so nostalgic, so full of regret, that even a stranger would have been able to tell that a great tragedy had bestowed upon him as he gripped the bouquet of wisteria flowers tightly, as if not wanting to lose something so dear to him again.

After a period of endless walking, the man stopped, appearing to have arrived at the end of his route.

He kneeled, facing the two tombstones, and laid the flowers.

"Hey Sasuke-teme…hi, Sakura-chan…"

And he spoke.

_Genzai…shoujo wo mamorinukenaiga tameni_

_The Original Sin…because he could not protect the virgin._

**Closing Note: **I'm still deciding on whether making this a one-shot or a series. I know that this was excruciatingly long, as it took me a whole week to write it, but I nonetheless hope you enjoyed it. I have no darn clue where all of the angst came from, but I have a feeling its from Titanic, I've watched it recently for no apparent reason. So, anyways, please tell me your thoughts in a review!


End file.
